fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 32
A little while later, Jean pulls up to their manson. An ambulance is by the mansion along with multiple police cars… Raphoon) *Hops out of the cupholder and towards the dashboard* Blinking lights...MUST BE CAMERAS, MY ATTENTION AWAI- *Lands on the dashboard* ... Jean and Aaron) *Give shocked and concern looks* … Raphoon) I thought this...I… *Rolls backwards almost like he’s lifeless, falling off the dashboard and into the cupholder again* Jean) Aaron… *Looks at Aaron* Aaron, can you park the van… *Eyes tear up* I’ve got to make sure my Popcorn is alright! Aaron) Sure, but what about everyone else? Jean) *Tear falls* Who? Aaron) You know...PG, APW, Ice, Val, Kyle, and the reader reading this. Jean) *Holding the door handle* You know, I don't even care...MY POPCORN IS IN THERE! *Opens the door quickly* Aaron) …And now the reader has something else to fuel their hatred of you… ( Jean runs to the mansion, without closing the door ) Aaron) Lovely...Really? Ugh...Popcorn better be alright… ( Jean runs into the front door, only to walk out seconds later without Popcorn ) Aaron) … ( A stretcher comes wheeling out with 2 emergency personnel pushing the stretcher and police officers follow along ) ( A body lays covered up on the stretcher ) Aaron) Okay, someone died… ( An officer talks to Jean, asking her a few questions before she points towards Aaron ) ( The officer makes a gesture to Jean and leaves for the van ) Aaron) Jean… Raphoon) *Sounds like he’s dying* Aaron.. ( Jean heads inside ) Aaron) What? Raphoon) *Continues to sound like he’s dying* Spotlight...Na-Na-Na-Now! Aaron) Sorry, I don’t handout spotlights like the author does. Raphoon) ...But...I...I need...a...a...ATTENTION! Aaron) =/ Raphoon) I’m dying! Aaron) Sure you are. ( The officer reaches the windshield and walks over to the passenger’s seat, where Aaron is sitting. He knocks on the window and shines a flashlight into the vehicle ) Raphoon) *Hops into the light’s path* ATTENTION! ( Aaron lowers the window ) ( The officer turns the flashlight off ) ( Raphoon crashes into the cupholder, acting dead again ) Aaron) Hello Officer. Police Officer) Boy, oh boy, look just like your mother. Aaron) Yep. Police Officer) She’s been worrying about you for a while now. Aaron) Really? Police Officer) Really...She’s posted fliers all over, made multiple pleads asking for you on the news -''' '''Aaron) The news, my Dad never really liked the news that much. I don’t really watch the news because of that. Police Officer) Well, that doesn’t matter. You’ve been located and she’ll be happy to know you’re okay. Aaron) Yeah. Police Officer) Where have you been all these years? Aaron) Places… Police Officer) Like…? Aaron) Nothing really important, I’d rather not discuss. Police Officer) But I ne-''' '''Aaron) I’m sorry to interrupt you, but can you write my Mom’s address down on a note and give it to me? Police Officer) Shouldn't you know wh-''' '''Aaron) That’s a long story, so can you write it on a note? Police Officer) Sure… Aaron) Thank you… ''Mom, looks like I’ll be paying a visit...'' Have any thoughts or like to tell me what you thought of Humagons-Infection: Episode 32? Comment below and I'll reply back if needed. '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 33 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Raphoon Razeun